


Oedipus

by Nary



Category: Rome
Genre: Catharsis, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Parent/Child Incest, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't we get enough of the horrors of life in life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oedipus

"Terrible, I thought," Servilia sniffed. "Bathyllus overacted, as usual, and we were too near the musicians, so I could hardly hear." The traffic outside the theatre was heavy, as the numerous litter bearers jostled for position with pedestrians, and they were going nowhere fast.

"I didn't think it was so bad," Brutus replied mildly. "I would have preferred a comedy though. Oedipus is such a grim tale."

"Tragedy has weight, magnitude - it creates beauty out of the horrors of life. Or at least it does when it's performed properly, not like that travesty today. Comedies are nothing more than drunken foolishness and priapism."

"What's wrong with that? Don't we get enough of the horrors of life in life?"

"Perhaps all of that money we spent on Greek tutors was wasted on you, my dear. You are familiar with catharsis, are you not?"

"Oh yes. But I prefer to purge my excess passions through action, not sitting and listening to men yelling through masks."

Servilia twitched the curtains closed, and smiled at her son. "Perhaps you would like to rid yourself of some of those ... excess passions now." She drew her knee up to her chest, teasing her skirt a little higher.

"Here? Mother, this is hardly appropriate..." But he could never resist her wiles for long. The problem with Oedipus, Brutus thought as he sank into Servilia's arms, was that he didn't know Jocasta was his mother while he was fucking her. If he had, things might have turned out much better for all concerned.


End file.
